An autonomous vehicle is an unmanned vehicle which is generally capable of sensing its environment and navigating without input from a driver. An autonomous vehicle may perform autonomous driving by recognizing and determining surrounding environments through various sensors attached to the autonomous vehicle. Further, an autonomous vehicle may enable a destination to be set and move to the set destination via autonomous driving.